boffandomcom-20200223-history
Ox
Ox is a recurring character throughout the Breath of Fire series. He is a playable character in Breath of Fire. Role in Breath of Fire Ox is first met in Prima, when Morteo is trying to kill him. Once defeated, he tells the party that all the young men in Gant have been imprisoned in order to build a weapon. He travels with the party to free his people, using his brute strength to find short cuts around the patrolling guards within the Hidden Fort. Ox frees the males of his clan but learns the women have been taken along with the secret weapon the clan was forced to make. He continues to journey with Ryu and his companions where they use the Grimfowls to create a diversion to enter the heavily fortified Nabal Castle. Fighting their way through, Ox along with Ryu liberate the castle and free his wife but are too late to destroy the secret weapon as the the Dark Dragon's ship it on a boat to attack Prima. Ox decides to leave his pregnant wife in Gant, and journeys with Ryu to end the war. Not much is known about Ox's past. He's married and his wife is six months pregnant. Ox has strong feelings about love and family, being rather disturbed by Cerl's rejection of her childhood friend Alen, and he seems to feel that love and family will conquer all. Description Warriors of the Iron Ogre clan are immense and powerful. They trace their mastery at creating weapons and armor back to ancient times. They are also skilled at breaking apart walls and hard rock. Despite their size, they are capable of delicate and subtle work. Ox once made a beautiful golden hair pin for his wife. They are best at crafting weapons, but since they oppose war, they rarely use this talent. Combat Ox is a powerful frontline fighter who can use one-handed or two handed hammers to crush his enemies. He gains strong boosts in HP, Strength, and Defense and by end game he is one of the most durable characters in the party. He mainly equips heavy armor which is often very heavy and restricts his already meager agility stat making Ox one of the slowest party members who often takes his turn dead last in battle. His strength is commendable but pales in comparison to the likes of Ryu, Bo, or Karn in his fusion forms. Ox is largely about survival which is shown even more by his use of healing magic. While Ox does have two useful spells, his extremely low AP gains makes them more useful for emergency situations only. He joins the party with all his spells learned. Ox is also a character who can participate in Karn's fusion spells. Trivia *His hobby is cooking. *Ox is the tallest party party member in the series, being nearly a foot taller than either Rand or Garr. *Ox has a special animation if you try to make him punch an object that he can't interact with. *Ox is the only playable version of the Iron Ogre Clan in the series. *Ox is called Builder in the Japanese version. Gallery Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Breath of Fire Iron Ogre Category:Breath of Fire Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Iron Ogres Category:Breath of Fire III Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Gunts Residents Category:Iron Ogres Category:Non-Playable Characters